gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
C.A.T.: Cross Heroes
C.A.T.: Cross Heroes(Japanese: C.A.T：クロスヒーローズ Hepburn: C. A. T: Kurosuhīrōzu) is a tactical role-playing game produced by Namco Bandai Games that features characters from the Cartoon, Anime & Tokusatsu, ''three iconic TV genres, Released for the PlayStation 4, Steam and Nintendo Switch in Japan & Asia on July 7, 2019. Gameplay Similar like Namco X Capcom, but a playable groups must have more than 8 Units. Plot a long way an another dimension, call Nova World, this world is rule by evil king, Storm Kaiser. the heroes must can stop him to destroy a two worlds! Series List Represented * Cartoon ** ''Ben 10: Omniverse ** The Powerpuff Girls ** Generator Rex ** Adventure Time ** Regular Show ** Samurai Jack ** Spongebob Squarepants ** Danny Phantom ** T.U.F.F. Puppy ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Avatar: The Legend of Korra ** The Loud House ** Phineas and Ferb ** Big Hero 6 ** Star vs. the Forces of Evil ** Gravity Falls ** Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja ** Wander Over Yonder ** RWBY ** Rick and Morty ** Teen Titans ** Justice League ** Ultimate Spider Man ** Avengers Assemble * Anime ** Fresh Pretty Cure ** Heartcatch Pretty Cure ** Suite Pretty Cure ** Smile Pretty Cure ** Doki Doki Pretty Cure ** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure ** Go! Princess Pretty Cure ** Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure ** Kira Kira Pretty Cure A La Mode ** Pretty Cure All Stars feat. Cure Echo ** Puella Magi Madoka Magica ** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ** Jojo's Bizarre Adventure(Part 1~Part 5) ** Keroro Gunso ** Sword Art Online ** Darker than Black ** s-CRY-ed ** Slayers REVOLUTION ** Attack on Titan ** One Punch Man ** Naruto Shippuden ** Mai-HIME ** A Certain Magical Index ** The Irregular at Magic High School * Tokusatsu ** Kamen Rider ** Kamen Rider Black RX ** Kamen Rider Den-O ** Kamen Rider W ** Kamen Rider OOO ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider Gaim ** Kamen Rider Drive ** Kamen Rider Ghost ** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger ** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger ** Engine Sentai Go-Onger ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster ** Uchu Sentai Kyuranger ** Space Sheriff Gavan ** Ultraman ** Ultra Seven ** Ultraman Tiga ** Ultraman Zero Series ** Ultraman Ginga S ** Ultraman X Characters Cartoon * Ben 10: Omniverse ** Playable Characters *** Ben Tennyson *** Rook Blonko *** Gwen Tennyson *** Kevin Levin ** Non-Playable Characters *** Max Tennyson *** Azmuth *** Kai Green *** Spanner *** Ester *** Blukic *** Driba *** Skurd ** Boss Characters *** Vilgax *** Malware *** Maltruant *** Albedo *** Eon * The Powerpuff Girls Z ** Playable Characters *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup ** Non-Playable Characters *** Professor Utonium ** Boss Characters *** Him *** Mojo Jojo * Generator Rex ** Playable Characters *** Rex Salazar *** Agent Six *** Hobo Haha ** Non-Playable Characters *** Doctor Rebecca Hoilday *** Caesar Salazar *** White Knight ** Boss Characters *** Van Kissies *** Beowulf * Adventure Time ** Playable Characters *** Finn the Human *** Jake the Dog ** Non-Playable Characters *** Princess Bubblegum *** Marceline *** Lumpy Space Princess *** Ice King ** Boss Characters *** The Lich * Regular Show ** Playable Characters *** Mordecai *** Rigby ** Non-Playable Characters *** Benson *** Skips *** Muscle Man *** High Five Ghost *** Pops *** Death ** Boss Characters *** Anti-Pops * Samurai Jack ** Playable Characters *** Jack ** Non-Playable Characters *** The Scotsman ** Boss Characters *** Aku *** Demongo * SpongeBob SquarePants ** Playable Characters *** SpongeBob *** Patrick Star ** Non-Playable Characters *** Sandy *** Squidward *** Mr. Krab ** Boss Characters *** Plankton * Danny Phantom ** Playable Characters *** Danny ** Non-Playable Characters *** Sam ** Boss Characters *** Dan Phantom * T.U.F.F. Puppy ** Playable Characters *** Dudley Puppy *** Kitty Katswell ** Non-Playable Characters *** Chief Herbert Dumbrowski *** Keswick ** Boss Characters *** Verminious Snaptrap * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Playable Characters *** Leonardo *** Raphael *** Donatello *** Michelangelo ** Non-Playable Characters *** Splinter *** April O'Neil *** Casey Jones *** Miyamoto Usagi ** Boss Characters *** Shredder *** Krang * Avatar: The Legend of Korra ** Playable Characters *** Korra *** Bolin *** Mako ** Non-Playable Characters *** Aang *** Katara *** Zuko ** Boss Characters *** Kuvira * The Loud House ** Playable Characters *** Lincoln Loud *** Lynn Loud *** Lori Loud *** Lana Loud ** Non-Playable Characters *** Leni Loud *** Luna Loud *** Luan Loud *** Lucy Loud *** Lola Loud *** Lisa Loud *** Lily Loud *** Clyde McBride *** Rita Loud *** Lynn Loud(Fahter of Loud Family) ** Boss Characters *** N/A * Phineas and Ferb ** Playable Characters *** Agent P ** Non-Playable Characters *** Phineas Flynn *** Ferb Fletcher *** Candace Flynn ** Boss Characters *** Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Big Hero 6 ** Playable Characters *** Hiro Hamada *** Baymax *** Fred *** Go Go *** Wasabi *** Honey Lemon ** Non-Playable Characters *** Alistair Krei *** Abigail Callaghan ** Boss Characters *** Professor Robert Callaghan * Star vs. the Forces of Evil ** Playable Characters *** Star Butterfly *** Marco Diaz ** Non-Playable Characters *** King River Butterfly *** Queen Moon Butterfly *** Rafael Diaz *** Angie Diaz ** Boss Characters *** Ludo * Gravity Falls ** Playable Characters *** Mason "Dipper" Pines *** Mabel Pines ** Non-Playable Characters *** Grunkle Stan *** Soos Ramirez *** Wendy Corduroy *** Stanford Filbrick "Ford" Pines ** Boss Characters *** Bill * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja ** Playable Characters *** Randall "Randy" Cunningham ** Non-Playable Characters *** Howard Weinerman ** Boss Characters *** The Sorcerer * Wander Over Yonder ** Playable Characters *** Wander *** Sylvia ** Non-Playable Characters *** Lord Hater *** Commander Peepers ** Boss Characters *** Lord Dominator * RWBY ** Playable Characters *** Ruby Rose *** Weiss Schnee *** Blake Belladonna *** Yang Xiao Yang ** Non-Playable Characters *** Qrow Branwen *** Sun Wukong *** Oscar Pine *** Ozpin ** Boss Characters *** Cinder Fall *** Mercury Black *** Emerald Sustari *** Adam Taurus * Rick and Morty ** Playable Characters *** Rick Sanchez *** Morty Smith ** Non-Playable Characters *** Beth Smith *** Jerry Smith *** Summer Smith ** Boss Characters *** Evil Morty *** Shadow Rick * Teen Titans ** Playable Characters *** Robin(Damain Wayne) *** Starfire *** Raven *** Blue Beetle *** Beast Boy ** Non-Playable Characters *** Superboy ** Boss Characters *** Deathstroke * Justice League ** Playable Characters *** Batman *** Superman *** The Flash *** Cyborg *** Aquaman *** Wonder Woman *** Green Arrow *** Green Lantern *** Shazam *** Supergirl ** Non-Playable Characters *** Martian Manhunter ** Boss Characters *** The Joker *** Harley Quinn *** Doomday *** Catwoman *** Darkseid * Ultimate Spider-Man ** Playable Characters *** Spider-Man *** Power Man *** White Tiger *** Nova *** Iron Fist ** Non-Playable Characters *** Mary Jane ** Boss Characters *** Doctor Octopus *** Venom * The Avengers Assemble ** Playable Characters *** Captain America *** Iron Man *** Hulk *** Thor *** Hawkeye *** Black Widow *** Doctor Strange *** Black Panther ** Non-Playable Characters *** Nick Fury ** Boss Characters *** Red Skull *** M.O.D.O.K. *** Thanos *** Ultron Anime * Fresh Pretty Cure ** Playable Characters *** Cure Peach *** Cure Berry *** Cure Pine *** Cure Passion ** Non-Playable Characters *** Tart *** Chiffon ** Boss Characters *** Moebius * Heartcatch Pretty Cure ** Playable Characters *** Cure Blossom *** Cure Marine *** Cure Sunshine *** Cure Moonlight ** Non-Playable Characters *** Chypre *** Coffret *** Potpourri *** Master Coupe *** Hanasaki Kaoruko *** Kurumi Momoka ** Boss Characters *** Dune * Suite Pretty Cure ** Playable Characters *** Cure Melody *** Cure Rhythm *** Cure Beat *** Cure Muse ** Non-Playable Characters *** Hummy ** Boss Characters *** Noise * Smile Pretty Cure ** Playable Characters *** Cure Happy *** Cure Sunny *** Cure Peace *** Cure March *** Cure Beauty ** Non-Playable Characters *** Candy *** Pop ** Boss Characters *** Joker *** Pierrot * Doki Doki Pretty Cure ** Playable Characters *** Cure Heart *** Cure Diamond *** Cure Rosetta *** Cure Sword *** Cure Ace ** Non-Playable Characters *** Sharuru *** Raquel *** Lance *** Dabyi *** Sir Jonathan Klondike *** Regina ** Boss Characters *** Selfish King * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure ** Playable Characters *** Cure Lovely *** Cure Princess *** Cure Honey *** Cure Fortune ** Non-Playable Characters *** Ribbon *** Glasan *** Mirage *** PhanPhan *** Blue ** Boss Characters *** Red * Go! Princess Pretty Cure ** Playable Characters *** Cure Flora *** Cure Mermald *** Cure Twinkle *** Cure Scarlet ** Non-Playable Characters *** Pafu *** Aroma *** Prince Kanata *** Miss Shamour ** Boss Characters *** Dyspear * Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure ** Playable Characters *** Cure Miracle *** Cure Magical *** Cure Felice ** Non-Playable Characters *** Mofurun ** Boss Characters *** Deusmast * Kira Kira Pretty Cure A La Mode ** Playable Characters *** Cure Whip *** Cure Custard *** Cure Gelato *** Cure Macaron *** Cure Chocolat *** Cure Parfait ** Non-Playable Characters *** Pekorin *** Pikario *** Chourou ** Boss Characters *** Elisio * Pretty Cure All Stars feat. Cure Echo ** Playable Characters *** Cure Echo ** Non-Playable Characters *** EnEn *** Gureru ** Boss Characters *** Fusion * Puella Magi Madoka Magica ** Playable Characters *** Madoka Kaname *** Homura Akemi *** Sayaka Miki *** Mami Tomoe *** Kyoko Sakura ** Non-Playable Characters *** Kyubey ** Boss Characters *** TBA * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ** Playable Characters *** Nanoha Takamachi *** Fate Testarossa ** Non-Playable Characters *** Hayate Yagami ** Boss Characters *** Precia Testarossa * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure''(Part 1~Part 5)'' ** Playable Characters *** Jonathan Joestar *** Joseph Joestar *** Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *** Jotaro Kujo *** Noriaki Kakyoin *** Jean Pierre Polnareff *** Josuke Higashikata *** Koichi Hirose *** Okuyasu Nijimura *** Giorno Giovanna *** Bruno Bucciarati *** Guido Mista *** Narancia Ghirga *** Trish Una ** Non-Playable Characters *** Reimi Sugimoto ** Boss Characters *** Wamuu *** Esidisi *** Kars *** Vanilla Ice *** DIO *** Anjuro Katagiri *** Yoshikage Kira *** Diavolo * Keroro Gunso ** Playable Characters *** Keroro *** Tamama *** Giroro *** Kururu *** Dororo ** Non-Playable Characters *** Fuyuki Hinata *** Natsumi Hinata *** Momoka Nishizawa *** Koyuki Azumaya *** Angol Mois *** Pururu *** Garuru *** Alisa Southerncross ** Boss Characters *** Viper *** Kiruru * Sword Art Online ** Playable Characters *** Kirito *** Asuna ** Non-Playable Characters *** Sinon ** Boss Characters *** Heathcliff * Darker than Black ** Playable Characters *** Hei *** Suoh Pavlichenko ** Non-Playable Characters *** Yin *** Huang *** Mao *** Shion Pavlichenko ** Boss Characters *** November 11 * s-CRY-ed ** Playable Characters *** Kazuma Torisuna *** Ryūhō Ryu *** Straight Cougar ** Non-Playable Characters *** Scheris Adjani *** Elian *** Urizane ** Boss Characters *** Asuka Tachibana *** Tokonatsu Sisters (Banka, Chūka, Shoka) *** Kyōji Mujō *** Martin Zigmarl *** unidentified HOLD members *** unidentified HOLY members * Slayers REVOLUTION ** Playable Characters *** Lina Inverse *** Gourry Gabriev *** Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune *** Zelgadiss Graywords ** Non-Playable Characters *** Xelloss ** Boss Characters *** Zanaffar *** Zuuma * Attack on Titan ** Playable Characters *** Eren Yeager *** Mikasa Ackerman *** Armin Arlert ** Non-Playable Characters *** Levi *** Erwin Smith ** Boss Characters *** Super Giant Titan *** Armor Titan * One Punch Man ** Playable Characters *** Saitama *** Genos ** Non-Playable Characters *** Tornado ** Boss Characters *** The Sky King * Naruto Shippuden ** Playable Characters *** Naruto Uzumaki *** Sasuke Uchica *** Sakura Haruno ** Non-Playable Characters *** Hinata Hyuga ** Boss Characters *** Kaguya * Mai-HIME ** Playable Characters *** Mai Tokiha *** Natsuki Kuga *** Mikoto Minagi ** Non-Playable Characters *** Reito Kanzaki *** Haruka Suzushiro *** Nagi Homura ** Boss Characters *** Shizuru Fujino *** Nao Yuuki *** Miyu Greer *** Alyssa Searrs * A Certain Magical Index ** Playable Characters *** Tōma Kamijō *** Mikoto Misaka *** Accelerator *** Shiage Hamazura *** Kuroko Shirai ** Non-Playable Characters *** Index ** Boss Characters *** TBA * The Irregular at Magic High School ** Playable Characters *** Tatsuya Shiba *** Miyuki Shiba ** Non-Playable Characters *** Tatsuya's Group ** Boss Characters *** TBA Tokusatsu * Kamen Rider ** Playable Characters *** Kamen Rider 1 *** Kamen Rider 2 ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** Leader of Shocker * Kamen Rider Black RX ** Playable Characters *** Kamen Rider Black RX ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** Shadow Moon * Kamen Rider Den-O ** Playable Characters *** Kamen Rider Den-O *** Kamen Rider Zeronos *** Kamen Rider NEW Den-O ** Non-Playable Characters *** Urataros *** Kintaros *** Ryuutaros *** Deneb *** Teddy ** Boss Characters *** Kamen Rider Nega Den-O * Kamen Rider W ** Playable Characters *** Kamen Rider W *** Kamen Rider Accel *** Kamen Rider Skull *** Kamen Rider Joker ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** Kamen Rider Etrenal * Kamen Rider OOO ** Playable Characters *** Kamen Rider Birth *** Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *** Kamen Rider Aqua ** Non-Playable Characters *** Ankh ** Boss Characters *** Dino Greed * Kamen Rider Fourze ** Playable Characters *** Kamen Rider Fourze *** Kamen Rider Meteor *** Kamen Rider Nadeshiko ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** Sagittarius Zodiarts * Kamen Rider Wizard ** Playable Characters *** Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kamen Rider Beast *** Kamen Rider Mage ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** Phoenix *** Kamen Rider Wiseman * Kamen Rider Gaim ** Playable Characters *** Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kamen Rider Ryugen *** Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** Lord Baron * Kamen Rider Drive ** Playable Characters *** Kamen Rider Drive *** Kamen Rider Mach *** Kamen Rider Chaser ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** Gold Drive * Kamen Rider Ghost ** Playable Characters *** Kamen Rider Ghost *** Kamen Rider Specter *** Kamen Rider Necrom ** Non-Playable Characters *** Yurusen ** Boss Characters *** Great Eyezer * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Playable Characters *** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Kamen Rider Brave *** Kamen Rider Snipe *** Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo *** Kamen Rider Genm *** Kamen Rider Para-DX *** Kamen Rider Poppy *** Ride-Player Nico ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** Kamen Rider Cronus * Himitsu Sentai Gorenger ** Playable Characters *** Akarenger *** Aorenger *** Kirenger *** Momorenger *** Midorenger ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** N/A * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger ** Playable Characters *** DekaRed *** DekaBlue *** DekaGreen *** DekaYellow *** DekaPink *** DekaBreak *** DekaMaster ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** N/A * Engine Sentai Go-Onger ** Playable Characters *** Go-On Red *** Go-On Blue *** Go-On Yellow *** Go-On Green *** Go-On Black *** Go-On Gold *** Go-On Silver ** Non-Playable Characters *** Bomper ** Boss Characters *** N/A * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ** Playable Characters *** Gokai Red *** Gokai Blue *** Gokai Yellow *** Gokai Green *** Gokai Pink *** Gokai Silver ** Non-Playable Characters *** Navi ** Boss Characters *** N/A * Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster ** Playable Characters *** Red Buster *** Blue Buster *** Yellow Buster *** Beet Buster *** Stag Buster ** Non-Playable Characters *** Cheeda Nick *** Gorisaki Banana *** Usada Lettuce ** Boss Characters *** Enter * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger ** Playable Characters *** Shishi Red *** Sasori Orange *** Ookami Blue *** Tenbin Gold *** Oushi Black *** Hebitsukai Silver *** Chameleon Green *** Washi Pink *** Kajiki Yellow *** Ryu Commander *** Koguma Sky Blue *** Houou Soldier ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** N/A * Space Sheriff Gavan ** Playable Characters *** Gavan *** Gavan Type-G ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** N/A * Ultraman ** Playable Characters *** Ultraman *** Zoffy ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** Zetton * Ultra Seven ** Playable Characters *** Ultra Seven ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** Gomora * Ultraman Tiga ** Playable Characters *** Ultraman Tiga ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** Evil Tiga * Ultraman Zero Series ** Playable Characters *** Ultraman Zero *** Jean-Bot *** Jean-Nine *** Glen Fire *** Mirror Knight ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** Kaiser Belial * Ultraman Ginga S ** Playable Characters *** Ultraman Ginga *** Ultraman Victory ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** N/A * Ultraman X ** Playable Characters *** Ultraman X ** Non-Playable Characters *** N/A ** Boss Characters *** N/A Banpresto Orginal * Playable Characters ** Daichi Sukazaki ** Nomiko Mazikaso * Non-Playable Characters ** Princess Future * Boss Characters ** Storm Kaiser ** Sir Smoke ** Katandera Trivia * This game make First Cartoon Companies(Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon & Disney) crossover in Japan. Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Steam Games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Games Category:RWBY Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Category:Anime Category:Tokusatsu Category:Cartoon Category:Ben 10 Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Generator Rex Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Samurai Jack Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Danny Phantom Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Avatar Category:The Legend of Korra Category:The Loud House Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Gravity Falls Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Rick and Morty Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Sword Art Online Category:Darker than Black Category:S-CRY-ed Category:Slayers Category:Attack on Titan Category:One Punch Man Category:Naruto Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Mai-Hime Category:My-Hime Category:A Certain Magical Index Category:The Irregular at Magic High School Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Ultraman Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Disney Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Pretty Cure